


Yabba Dabba Don't

by PickleGarden



Category: The Flintstones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: What Fred and Barney would really think about the cartoon The Flintstone Kids.  Small One Shot.





	Yabba Dabba Don't

Hanna-Barbara Studios has just made a Flintstones Prequel for a Saturday Morning cartoon. The Flintstone Kids. All it needs now is approval from Fred and Barney. 

Arnold who was a newspaper boy back in Bedrock during his youth was now the head of the Hanna-Barbara production company in Hollyrock. His secretary tells Fred and Barney who were waiting in a hallway to come on. 

"Arnold may see you two now." she tells them both. "Come on, Barney! We are about to see a new cartoon made about us!" "I'm with you, Fred!" Barney says. Stepping into Arnold's office, Fred and Barney shake their hands. 

"Fred, Barney! Long time no see!" Fred shakes Arnold's hand hardly bumping him on the floor. "Why did you do that for?" asks Arnold. "Of all the times you've been a thorn on my side when you were an annoying paper boy!" Fred said. Laughing it off, Arnold says, "Boy howdy does that being back memories! Come very far haven't I? Used to be a paper boy> Then after going to Harvrock College, and now look at me!" 

"Love what you did with your life, Arnold! Being the head of a Hollyrock animation studio." said Barney. Fred talks to Arnold, "You say you made a new cartoon about us?" "You want our okay?" asked Barney. "Absolutely!" Arnold says. He pulls out a prehistoric VHS tape titled, 'Flintstone Kids'. "Allow me to introduce to you, The Flintstone Kids!" announced Arnold. 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Popping the VHS into a VCR made out of rock. A parrot inside is on a wooden bike. "I never get tired of this job! Not the rest of my family, SQUAWK!" The parrot pedaled the VHS tape in the VCR. A picture came up on the small rock television. A dinosaur inside lit up a fire. The Flintstone Kids opening was being shown and the theme was played. 

"Yabba Dabb- Yabba Dabb-Yabba-Dabba-Dooby! We Are The Flintstone Kids! "Yabba Dabb- Yabba Dabb-Yabba-Dabba-Dooby! The Bedrock Flintstone Kids! 

 

B...E....D.....R....O....C.....K.....

 

They're growing up in the Bedrock Way! "Yabba Dabb- Yabba Dabb-Yabba-Dabba-Dooby! We Are the Flintstone Kids! "Yabba Dabb- Yabba Dabb-Yabba-Dabba-Dooby! The Bedrock Flitstone Kids! 

Fred and Barney could not fathom what they had seen. "But wait there's more!" Arnold says. "We'll stick around for it! Fred sure likes to stick it to me!" laughed Barney. Fred hits Barney over the head, "Let's just watch the rest before we give an opinion!" Fred yelled at his neighbor and lifelong friend. Arnold shows them the pilot episode The Great Fredini. Fred and Barney then sat though the Captain Caveman and Son and the Dino's Dilemma's shorts. Fred and Barney did not even recognize the new characters Arnold put into the cartoon.

Philo, Dreamship, Rocky Ratrock to name a few. 30 minutes of the cartoon were up. Arnold turned off the TV and VCR. "Do you like it?" 

Fred gives his viewpoint on it, "Want to know what I really think about it?" Arnold said, "Isn't it cool! This can give you guys a new generation of fans!" "YABBA DABBA DON'T!" shouted Fred that the sound of his yelling practically shattered Arnold's office. Arnold was in a stupor. Barney didn't like the cartoon either. 

"Wha....what was wrong with it?" asked Arnold. "We'll tell you! You added a bunch of characters they we never knew when we were kids!" Barney growls. "It never hurts to put in new characters...."said Arnold defending his work. "Why did you put us in a 1980's format!" yelled Fred. "Well, to make it more appealing to kids who are growing up in this 80's. Give them something to relate to!" was Arnold's best answer.

"You know nothing about how we grew up and about our childhoods!" said Fred. "Yeah, who do you think we are? Generation X!" Barney said taking Fred's side. "This is the year 1986, do we look like kids to you!" Fred said. "We grew up in the Great Stone Depression! We had to learn how to swing dance just to amuse ourselves!" Barney speaks. "My parents looked nothing like that!" said Fred. 

"I never had a little brother! I was an only child! We all were!" said Barney.

"While I was in high school, my father fought in World War Rock 2! How can we be kids now when me, Wilma, Betty, and Barney are almost 40!" shouts Fred. "Next time brush up on your history!" suggests Barney. 

"Gee Fred and Barney really sorry you didn't like it. Kids these days won't like the real story. Maybe I should've asked you long ago what your childhoods were like." Arnold spoke. "You bet you should have!" said Barney, "Let's get outta here, Fred!" 

"We're leaving good bye!" said Fred. "If you come back to Bedrock you won't get past the welcome street sign!" said Barney.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Arnold tries to stop them. Cleaning up the mess Fred made. "Wait! Think you're right. Have an idea!" said Arnold. "Make it fast!" said Fred. 

"I can scrap this Flintstone Kids show and what would you like to see in a new cartoon about you guys?" 

"If you want one as a Saturday Morning show for children, why not, The Flintstones! The Next Generation! You can make us have adventures in space!" Barney said. "BARNEY! That's the Jetsons or Star Trek!" "Sorry Fred. But hey it worked for Yogi Bear!" 

Fred comes up with a plot, "Want a show about kids in Bedrock. Make it be about our kids instead of us! Pebbles and Bam-Bam!" 

"Yes. Me, Wilma and the Rubbles can be the parents who teach and guide Pebbles and Bam-Bam to navigate the dificultly that is childhood." 

Arnold heartedly agrees. "Better idea than the one we had! We'll call it Pebbles and Bam-Bam Adventures!" 

"Now that all this is cleared up, we're going back to Bedrock!" said Fred. "Yeah, we don't want our wives to worry that we're late for dinner, let's go home Fred!" 

Arnold cancels the production of The Flintstone Kids and has his animation crew create Pebbles and Bam-Bam Adventures. 

A year later. Fred and Barney read about it in the Bedrock Times. 

"We made a difference didn't we Barney!" 

"sure did, Fred! Sparing a new generation of Flintstone fans from a tar fest of a cartoon!" 

"Exactly, Barney. Let our kids have their own cartoon. Because we already had ours. One thing to say to this!" 

Fred and Barney both shout into the sky, "Yabba Dabba Doo!"


End file.
